


Hero

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT Marvel Au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, College Student Mark, Dance Teacher Taeyong, Football | Soccer Player Seo Youngho | Johnny, Jisung is Taeyong's son, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lucas is so done with Mark's boycrush, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark and Jeno are half siblings, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Violence, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Professor Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Single Parent Taeyong, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Taeyong is a idiot, Taeyong is really cute, but it's not his fault, kid jisung, other k-pop idols in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Hero

**3:45 PM**

Mark looked up from what he was reading to see that everyone else(as far as he knew anyway)had come out to the courtyard where he was reading. _Geez can't a guy get some privacy around here?_ He wondered.

He'd gone out to the courtyard to get peace and quiet,but apparently the world didn't care what he wanted at that moment.With a sigh he plugged his earphones in and turned on his music.

 _There._ He thought. _I'm just a normal college student,don't pay me any attention._ The ironic part of that was that,well he wasn't....normal.

You see,Mark was Spider-Man.He has been Spider-Man for almost a whole year.He'd gotten his powers near his nineteenth birthday and....well he's been Spider-Man ever since.

 _Too bad having superpowers doesn't help with normal college student things._ Mark thought to himself. _Like having a crush on your really cute dance teacher._ He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.Lee Taeyong has been his dance teacher for almost as long he's been Spider-Man. _Fate must have a really twisted sense of humor when it comes to me._ He wondered.

Mark sighed in annoyance.He turned off his music and pulled out his earphones."Lucas come down."He said."I know you're in the tree."His suspicions were confirmed when the Chinese boy climbed out the tree and sat down next to him."How did you know that I was up there?"Lucas asked.

Mark rolled his eyes."Spidey-Sense,remember?"He reminded him.Lucas rolled his eye back at him."Too bad your spidey powers can't help with your boy-crush."He pointed out.

 _Gee thanks for the reminder._ Mark thought in annoyance.

Lucas just smiled when he didn't respond."You can't ignore this little boy crush of yours forever Mark."He reminded him.Mark hated the fact that he was right.

_God he's so right it pisses me off._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling his name."Hey Mark,can I borrow you for a second?"Mark sighed out loud in exasperation. _God please tell me that isn't who I think it is._

Lucas smirked from where he was sitting next to him."Speaking of the devil."He teased.Mark resisted the urge to punch him in his stupid face.

But sure enough when he looked up he saw Lee Taeyong walking towards where he and Lucas were sitting. _God why does life hate me?_ He thought to himself.

 


End file.
